Pleasurable Punishment
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Well, well, well looks Like Leon needs to be taught a lesson on who's in charge in this relationship. He's been a bad boy, who needs to be punished. Porn without Plot...Yeah! This is a gift To Pluto's Kiss 360 because she made me that other smutty fanfic you love...This is basically pure smut! Cleon smut! Warnings inside!


Pleasurable Punishment

 **Now this is just a new very smutty, Cleon fic for my best buddy Pluto-chan! Also, my notes will now be like this since some people say it is much better for my fanfics.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all!**

 **WARNING: This fic contains very aggressive Cloud, Handcuffs, long smutty descriptions(I'll try?), Very powerful prostate massages, dubious consent, and Leon in denial, Also vibrators, cock rings, Unwanted spankings, etc...Have fun!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"H-huh? Where am I?" Leon had said as he groggily opened his eyes. The brunette had tried to move his arms, only to notice his arms were upright to the bed-post and wrapped in his belts.

"Whaa!? What the hell?!" Leon tried to get loose from the restraining belts, but all it did was make them constrict tighter around his wrist.

"Aw, What's wrong? Can't get loose?" A voice had said causing Leon to freeze.

"Cloud?" Leon saw his spiky blonde boyfriend come out of the shadows, a happy grin across his face. Usually, seeing the blonde happy was a good thing for Leon, but right now that grin sent shivers down his spine.

"Cloud? Did you do this?!" Leon said getting irritated as Cloud just stared at him with a grin, as if he was relishing in the fact that his boyfriend was helpless and vulnerable.

"Oh yes, I did tie you up. You want to know why, Squall?" Cloud asked with a smirk on his face as he started to undress slowly. "Because you've been a bad boy, and all bad boys need to be punished."

"What?" Leon was confused. What did he do exactly?

"Now that drug should be activating right about now." Cloud said offhandedly. The brunette was even more baffled now. What was his lover even talking about.

"What druAaaaaaaah!" Leon suddenly moaned in immense pleasure. The brunette had felt waves of succulent pleasure rapidly course through his body. Leon bit his lip, as another wave hit him. His crotch was already rock hard and practically begging for freedom in his leather pants. His face was going red as more and more pleasure coursed through his body, causing him to arch his back as the pleasure got stronger and stronger.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Cloud smirked as got to the brunette's face, his radiant blue eyes seemingly filled with lust. "I'm going to show you who the real bitch is in this relationship, Leon." The spiky blonde breathed in the dark haired male's ear, not before licking it to incite a restrained moan of pleasure. Cloud was going to break his lover and turn him into his little bitch. He always wanted to do this to Leon ever since they got together. The brunette to only answer and listen to him from now until forever. He knows that seems a bit crazy, but he wouldn't mistreat Leon. Heh, that almost makes him like Sephiroth. Almost.

Cloud had finished getting naked of all his clothes and smirked before practically ripping Leon's pants and underwear off with one tug. Leon couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned as he felt the cold air hit his cock. Cloud untied one of the belts on the brunette's wrists so he could sit him up if he wanted to. The spiky blonde stared at his lover's equipment.

Leon's 11 inch cock was raging hard and begging to climax. It looked delectable as always. Cloud licked his lips, but controlled himself.

This all about Leon feeling pleasure. Endless amounts of it. Cloud pulled something from under the bed and showed it to Leon who was confused.

"W-what...is that?" The brunette asked slightly out of breath from the constant pleasure that still seemed to hit his body in waves. The spiky blonde spread his legs apart and got in between them.

"A cock ring." He stated as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. Cloud proceeded to put the ring on Leon's massive cock. The brunette was then pulled up so he had his back on the bed stand. Cloud got in between his legs and had his 7 inch cock grinding against the brunette's much bigger one. Leon couldn't hold back the moans of pleasure that were escaping his mouth. He was feeling so much euphoria it was a miracle that he hadn't passed out. Leon looked at Cloud in a pleading way that only the blonde's eyes were allowed to see. Instantly, the younger male knew what Leon was begging about.

"Oh! I'm not topping you! But I'm going to give you a good, torturous prostate massage, kitty~." Cloud purred in the brunette's ear, causing the steel eyed male to feel a bunch of emotions all at once. Relief, Shock, Fear, and most weirdly...Arousal. He loved it when his lover called him a kitty, it was kind of a double meaning, no matter how embarrassing it always sounded. Cloud called Leon kitty because the man has the heart of a lion, but since Cloud is stronger and much more powerful than him, he vowed to protect him with his life. But in this case, it means bad news for the brunette. Cloud had been rubbing the brunette's firm, yet tight ass as the brunette was in la la land. His Seme shouldn't just decide to not pay attention.

"AH!" Leon suddenly cried out as a lone finger penetrated his ass. Leon blushed as the finger went in to the knuckle, not even stopping to let him adjust. It felt...weird and strange. The brunette squirmed as the finger stayed deep inside of him. Cloud got close to his face and smirked as the brunette was squirming. He proceeded to lick a tear that was forming in Leon's eyes at the pain of having something inside of him. The spiky blonde loved this. He had power over his lover, but he wanted his lover to feel pleasure as well. Cloud started to search for the spot that his lover always hit inside him when they usually made love.

"AHHHHH!" Leon moaned uncontrollably loud at the sudden pleasure that hit him.

"Found it." Cloud said grinning at the trembling brunette. Cloud pressed harder on the spot causing his lover to moan loudly, practically begging for more. Cloud couldn't help but kiss Leon and continue to assault the brunette's prostate with his finger. Usually, Leon won dominance in the kisses, but Cloud had beaten Leon thanks to his excellent technique with his fingers. As soon as Cloud won, the blonde started to lick everywhere in the brunette's mouth claiming him as his and tonguing him even more.

"Mmph! MM! MMPH!" Leon moaned in the kiss as Cloud took charge. He couldn't believe how sexy the blonde male could be when given the opportunity to prove himself. It was really, really hot. Leon could feel his cock get even harder as he was being dominated and shown how a real man does it. Leon looked down and saw Cloud's cock leaking and practically screaming to be touched and sucked. Well, if Leon was going to be Cloud's slave for the night he might as well help with that little problem down there.

Before Cloud could react, he was pushed off of Leon onto his back on the bed. He looked down and his breath hitched at the sight before him. Leon was snaking his way over to his crotch and had then licked the head eliciting a very low moan from the blonde. The brunette's tongue circled the head of the rigid length and swirled slowly to get a good taste of it. Cloud couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure as Leon decided to slowly lick up and down the shaft as well. The brunette couldn't use his hands so he had to make the best use of his tongue and his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Squall! You're mouth feels so good! Ah!" Cloud moaned as he grabbed the brunette's hair and begun thrusting up into the warm, nice mouth of his lover. The blonde wasn't expecting this, he really wasn't. nonetheless, this was incredible. Cloud loved Leon's blow jobs. Cloud's breath got caught in his throat as he felt the brunette's skilled tongue work over the veins of his hard cock, causing even more pleasure than before.

"Wow, you really are bad boy Leon. Ah! Gugh!" Cloud moaned as Leon increased his suction and hollowed out his cheeks to take more Cloud's cock in his mouth. Cloud wasn't as big as him, but Leon really wasn't that skilled in giving BJ's. Well, he liked getting them from Cloud, but it wasn't Cloud doing the work this time to suck him off. Leon looked up at Cloud with a smirk on his face as he sucked him off and apparently Cloud didn't like that and rammed his cock down the brunette's throat hard. However, this seemed to choke the steel eyed male more than the blonde intended because Leon began to cough as soon as he got his mouth off Cloud's dick.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Leon." Cloud said concerned as the brunette glared at him. Cloud remembered that he was supposed to be dominant and coughed to clear his throat. "But it's your own fault for trying to be dominant when you're the bitch in this relationship." Cloud said in a husky deep voice that seemed to send chills down the brunette's body. The spiky blonde was thanking his quick thinking for saving himself from breaking character. However, Leon was not amused and looked down a bit sad that Cloud was treating like this and was not concerned about him at all. Leon was finally able to get used to the spasms of pleasure that would consistently rack his body.

Suddenly, the brunette was pushed on his wrists and knees. Leon looked back confused as to what the blonde was doing since he promised not to top him, so what could his lover do-SMACK!

"OW!" Leon said in pain as something whipped his backside. The pain came back as he tried to know what was happening to him. The brunette then realized he was being spanked by one of his own belts. Leon grimaced at the fact that his own belts were being used against him like this.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Cloud loved the fact that Leon's round ass cheeks were turning a bright red as he continued to spank him. After a few more spanks the blonde finally stopped and admire the bright red ass cheeks that were the result of his spankings. Heh, they looked even redder than a strawberry. The blonde noticed that Leon was growling at him. Cloud shot him a cheeky grin before sucking two of his fingers, coating them with his saliva. This time the spiky blonde would enjoy fingering his lover. After he deemed his fingers ready, he slowly and gently inserted both of them into Leon's entrance, which elicited a gasp from the brunette. Cloud could feel the brunette's body shake and tremble from being penetrated again.

Leon didn't openly moan for Cloud when he stroke his prostate this time. Cloud decided to use some more strength and pressed down on the gland hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~," The brunette groaned out in pleasure. Why did Cloud have to make this feel so good? Suddenly, another finger entered Leon as well and the brunette cringed in pain. He was not used to being penetrated at all and Cloud was probably relishing in his suffering. The third finger really hurt. Cloud noticed this and grabbed Leon's cock and slowly stroked it to induce pleasure to counteract what he was doing.

After a while, Leon had four fingers inside of him striking his prostate and causing him to moan like crazy. But little did he know that his Uke was fingering himself as well. It was real hot and all torturing the brunette, but he really was feeling jealous that Leon got to stay still and not do any of the work. Cloud moaned in time with Leon and was going harder on his prostate than he was the brunette's. Pre-cum dripped from his cock as he felt his release coming soon. When he was so close to completion, he decided to stop himself and was panting along with Leon.

Leon felt the blonde begin to loosen his belts around his wrists.

"Leon, if I remove these belts from your wrists, can we still continue?" Cloud asked dropping the dominant persona and using his usual cute almost puppy dog eyes face with his lover. Leon looked at him angrily. He tied him up without his permission with his own damn fucking belts, then started to finger him without permission, gave him a spanking for no fucking reason, put this damn forsaken cock ring on him to prevent him from achieving release, and now stopped giving him any sort of pleasure just to ask a stupid question.

But, when the blonde was like this, he guessed that he shouldn't be too mad. Also, Cloud seemed to be begging him let him continue as well. The brunette conceded and decided to be docile against Cloud's actions. As long as they'd give him pleasure. Leon looked away from his lover's cute gaze, a blush forming on his face as he nodded for Cloud to continue. Cloud was ecstatic and kissed his lover, before freeing his wrists from the tight leather belts. The spiky blonde noticed that the belts had chafed Leon's skin and began to kiss them better as an act of forgiveness, but he still felt the steel eyed male's glare on him as he was kissing the reddened skin better. Before Cloud could respond or even react, he was pulled up into a deep, long passionate kiss with the brunette who seemed to be moaning in said kiss. The older male wrapped his now free hands around the younger male's lithe waist. Their tongues battle and this time Leon's won, and he was very sensual in his exploration of Cloud's mouth. The spiky blonde however, slyly moved his hand down to the brunette's vulnerable ass, and when his fingers were near the entrance...

"MMMMPH!" Leon yelled, but it was muffled by the kiss. Leon parted from Cloud, a strand of saliva still connecting them together. The brunette immediately death glared his boyfriend. Cloud decided to not make his boyfriend a slave. He'd much rather have Leon writhing in pleasure and enjoying everything that he does to him than be an obedient bitch slave. The brunette suddenly blushed and did something that turned Cloud on so much. The steel eyed male had spread his legs with his back on the bed stand, although he was still looking away from Cloud's face.

"Please continue to punish me, M-master Cloud." Leon had grumbled as he felt his face turn even redder than it already was. Cloud swore his cock bulged at the sight of his Seme actually letting him take the lead so willingly. Cloud smirked before searching under the bed for a box of certain 'toys' that he had bought. This was going to be fun. Leon was shocked when he saw a big vibrator in Cloud's hand.

"No."

"But Leon-"

"Hell. No." Leon said angrily as he turned his head away from Cloud defiantly as the blonde had a pink 12 inch long 4 inch thick vibrator in his hand. There was no way in hell was that going inside him. Unfortunately, Cloud had back up plans for this situation. Before Leon could register what happened Cloud pressed the button to turn on the vibrator and brought it to one of Leon's weak spots. His nipple.

"Ahh, damn i-it, Clouu~d...y-you won't get away with Ahhhh~!" Leon moaned as his hard nipple was teased with the head of the dildo in Cloud's hand. Cloud always loved teasing Leon's nipples when they had sex. It was the best way to make the man cry out in pleasure when he was being difficult. The blonde knew every single weak spot that Leon had. As the brunette tried to fight back against the pleasure of his right nipple being toyed with, he let out silent scream as Cloud attacked his left with his mouth. The spiky blonde sucked on it, making sure it was perky and erect and then began to bite down gently on the bud as it caused the older male to moan continuously and endlessly. Cloud also began to finger Leon with four fingers, each assaulting the brunette's prostate with ease and skill. Leon felt tears build up in his eyes as he was being stimulated in so many ways.

Cloud was not only playing with both of his sensitive nipples, but also pounding his prostate with his fingers. It felt so good! Leon wanted to cum so badly, but that stupid cock ring wouldn't let him.

"Please, Cloud can I cum!" Leon asked, or more like begged the blonde who simply grinned before answering by pressing down on the older man's prostate with all his fingers as hard as he could. Leon's face was priceless. His head swung back in ecstasy, eyes half lidded, and mouth wide open as a silent moan escaped his throat. After Cloud was done teasing the brunette, he helped up Leon so that his Seme could hold onto him as he inserted the vibrator inside of him.

"Alright, Leon just try to relax okay?" Cloud asked his lover, who just nodded and let blue eyed male proceed. Cloud inserted the vibrator inside Leon slowly and carefully, noticing the brunette's pained expression as he tried to relax from something so huge entering him.

"Gh! Nngh! Gah! It's too..b-big!" Leon ground out as he tried to relax, but the pain was too much to handle. He'd never had anything inside of him before. Leon felt embarrassed that he was actually crying a bit trying to get used to last remaining inches going into him. After awhile, all 12 inches of the dildo were inside of him, and Leon was trying to adjust from having such a large intrusion inside him. He panted as he sort of got used to it.

"Shhh, It's okay, baby. It's all inside. Now we get to the fun part." Leon looked up and saw Cloud turn around to get on his hands and knees to show off his beautiful bubble butt. Leon also noticed that his cock ring was off as well. The blonde shook his ass in the air waiting to be penetrated by Leon's huge cock. The brunette could only drool as those glorious sexy mounds jiggled as the blonde swayed his feminine hips, as if taunting him. Leon put on a predatory smirk as his cock pulsed with need. Not only that, he started to feel the big vibrator in his vibrating lowly, the tip brushing his prostate barely.

 _'Alright Cloud, you want to be fucked that badly, well let's fuck!'_ Leon thought as he grabbed the spiky blonde male's hips and rammed his whole cock into Cloud without mercy.

"AHHHHH!" Cloud yelled in Pain and pleasure as he wasn't ready for the intrusion to be inside him all at once. Leon didn't let up either, even after Cloud turned up the setting on the dildo, it didn't stop him from being relentless in his thrusts. The blonde was moaning in sheer pleasure as he was dominated by the brunette's big, powerful cock while the brunette moaned as the huge vibrator in him hit his prostate with no abandon.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck me, Squall! Fuck my naughty little whore ass for being such a bad Uke! Ah! Fuck! Yes!" Cloud exclaimed as he pushed back against his Seme's violent thrusts. Cloud then felt his ass being spanked by Leon.

"Ha! FUCK! You're so tight, Cloud! Fucking naughty slut! Spanking me, tying me up for no reason, you little bitch!" Leon growled as he moaned in pleasure from Cloud's tight ass encasing his cock and the vibrator continuously striking his prostate. The brunette spanked the blonde so hard that Cloud's ass cheeks jiggled and bounced as they were turning bright pink/red. Leon couldn't believe how hot this was; Fucking and being fucked at the same time. It was pure ecstasy. Leon started to thrust even faster and harder than before causing Cloud to moan louder and louder. The blonde finally pressed high on the control for the dildo and Leon was in heaven.

The vibrator kept striking his prostate so much, but he had to hold on and make Cloud cum. He grabbed the blonde's weeping member and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. He was determined to make sure Cloud came first.

"AAAH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Fuck! Le-LEON! I'M CUMMING!" Cloud cried out as his prostate was repeatedly rammed into and his cock was stroked with just as much ferocity. The blonde had always forgotten that Leon was much stronger than he thinks, especially in bed. Fuck! He felt that sweet release coming quickly and Leon didn't seem to let up at all. A few more thrusts pushed the blonde over the edge.

"LEEEEEEOOOOOON!" Cloud cried out as he came hard onto the bed as he tightened his ass on Leon who was just about there as well.

"Inside or out?" Leon ground out as he continued thrusting at an erratic pace. He wasn't sure if he would even take it out if Cloud wanted him to cum outside. Yeah, he'd stay in anyway. It didn't matter what the little bitch wanted.

"I-inside! Fill me up nice and good! Don't hold back!" Cloud moaned out exhausted as he tightened his ass some more to push the brunette over the edge. Leon couldn't hold it. With the Vibrator massaging his prostate and Cloud tightening up, he couldn't last any longer. He was grateful that he didn't have to pull out because with how hard he was, pulling out was definitely not an option. The brunette could feel his cock swelling up as he felt that coil in his stomach snap.

"Fuck! Cloud!" Leon moaned loudly as he thrust one final time to bury himself as deep as possible. When Leon came, he had flooded Cloud's insides with his cum. The brunette shot out so much, it felt like the best orgasm he ever had in his entire life. Cloud moaned softly as he felt the warm, thick liquid fill him up with no remorse. The blonde used the last of his strength to turn off the vibrator that was inside of Leon, before collapsing on the bed out of energy. Leon struggled a bit, but managed to take the pink vibrator out of his ass, before lying on top of his lover. After they got some energy back in their bodies, Leon pulled himself out of the blonde and they shifted up the bed to cuddle up to each other.

"So, how was it having a big dick in your ass?" Cloud teased as he looked up at the brunette who proceeded to glare at his Uke. He wanted to smack him, but that would be abusive. The brunette pushed the blonde away and tried to sleep. This however left the blonde confused.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked really concerned he might've done something wrong. He knew he went a bit overboard when he was punishing Leon, but he was just so mad at him. Leon realized that he never asked why he was 'punished' in the first place, although the brunette could hardly even call this a punishment because if it was, Best. Punishment. Ever. The brunette turned around to his blue eyed lover with a serious face.

"Cloud, why were you so mad at me? You said that I was a bad boy and that bad boys need to be punished, but I don't recall doing anything bad to you." Leon stated catching the blonde off guard that he'd actually remember that after all they did. The older male grabbed the younger male by the waist to prevent him from getting away from the question.

Cloud sighed and decided to tell the brunette why he was angry.

"Remember last week, when you had to work all week on restoration?" Cloud asked sadly. Leon nodded in response.

"Well, That Thursday was our anniversary, and I was really mad at you for forgetting it-" Cloud was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own. Leon remembered that was when Cloud wouldn't talk to him at all during the weekend.

"Say no more, I'm an asshole." Leon said with a loving smile on his face as he looked into Cloud's eyes. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"A-apology accepted..." Cloud was happy Leon was so forgiving.

"But if you even DARE try this again, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a whole year, and I'll chain you up in a dungeon if you try to get back in the bed." Leon warned his Uke, while wearing a cheerful smile before going to bed. "Love you."

Cloud knew he had spoken too soon.

 **END**

 **So yeah...That was the smuttiest thing that I've ever written in the entirety of my life, I'm so disappointed that I didn't include Rimming in this because a lot of you seem to like that you perverts. Anyway, I would love to have some feedback about this and This is only because I got challenged a request to do this type of fic with my writing style so It was actually very difficult despite i only took like five days to write this when usually it takes me longer to write other smuts...**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling please read and enjoy.**


End file.
